The present invention relates generally to the detection and isolation of fumonisin and AP1 degrading enzymes and to compositions and methods for the in vivo detoxification or degradation of fumonisin or its hydrolysis product AP1. This method has broad application in agricultural biotechnology and crop agriculture and in the improvement of food grain quality.
Fungal diseases are common problems in crop agriculture. Many strides have been made against plant diseases as exemplified by the use of hybrid plants, pesticides and improved agricultural practices. However, as any grower or home gardener can attest, the problems of fungal plant disease continue to cause difficulties in plant cultivation. Thus, there is a continuing need for new methods and materials for solving the problems caused by fungal diseases of plants.
These problems can be met through a variety of approaches. For example, the infectious organisms can be controlled through the use of agents that are selectively biocidal for the pathogens. Another method is interference with the mechanism by which the pathogen invades the host crop plant. Yet another method, in the case of pathogens that cause crop losses, is interference with the mechanism by which the pathogen causes injury to the host crop plant. Still another method, in the case of pathogens that produce toxins that are undesirable to mammals or other animals that feed on the crop plants, is interference with toxin production, storage, or activity. This invention falls into the latter two categories.
Since their discovery and structural elucidation in 1988 (Bezuidenhout et al., Journal Chem Soc, Chem Commun 1988: 743-745 (1988)), fumonisins have been recognized as a potentially serious problem in maize-fed livestock. They are linked to several animal toxicoses including leukoencephalomalacia (Marasas, et al., Onderstepoort Journal of Veterinary Research 55: 197-204 (1988); Wilson, et al., American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians: Abstracts 33rd Annual Meeting, Denver, Colo., Oct. 7-9, 1990, Madison, Wis., USA) and porcine pulmonary edema (Colvin, et al., Mycopathologia 117: 79-82 (1992)). Fumonisins are also suspected carcinogens (Geary W (1971) Coord Chem Rev 7: 81; Gelderblom, et al., Carcinogenesis 12: 1247-1251 (1991); Gelderblom, et al., Carcinogenesis 13: 433-437 (1992)). Fusarium isolates in section Liseola produce fumonisins in culture at levels from 2 to  greater than 4000 ppm (Leslie, et al., Phytopathology 82: 341-345 (1992)). Isolates from maize (predominantly mating population A) are among the highest producers of fumonisin. (Leslie et al., supra). Fumonisin levels detected in field-grown maize have fluctuated widely depending on location and growing season, but both preharvest and postharvest surveys of field maize have indicated that the potential for high levels of fumonisins exists (Murphy, et al., J Agr Food Chem 41: 263-266 (1993)). Surveys of food and feed products have also detected fumonisin (Holcomb, et al., J Agr Food Chem 41: 764-767 (1993); Hopmans, et al., J Agr Food Chem 41: 1655-1658 (1993); Sydenham, et al., J Agr Food Chem 39: 2014-2018 (1991)). The etiology of Fusarium ear mold is poorly understood, although physical damage to the ear and certain environmental conditions can contribute to its occurrence (Nelson, Mycopathologia 117: 29-36 (1992)). Fusarium can be isolated from most field grown maize, even when no visible mold is present. The relationship between seedling infection and stalk and ear diseases caused by Fusarium is not clear. Genetic resistance to visible kernel mold has been identified (Gendloff, et al., Phytopathology 76: 684-688 (1986); Holley, et al., Plant Dis 73: 578-580 (1989)), but the relationship to visible mold to fumonisin production has yet to be elucidated.
Fumonisins have been shown in in vitro mammalian cell studies to inhibit sphingolipid biosynthesis through inhibition of the enzyme sphingosine N-acetyl transferase, resulting in the accumulation of the precursor sphinganine (Norred, et al., Mycopathologia 117: 73-78 (1992); Wang, et al., Biol Chem 266: 14486 (1991); Yoo, et al., Toxicol Appl Pharmacol 114: 9-15 (1992); Nelson, et al., Annu Rev Phytpathol 31:233-252 (1993)). It is likely that inhibition of this pathway accounts for at least some of fumonisin""s toxicity, and support for this comes from measures of sphinganine: sphingosine ratios in animals fed purified fumonisin (Wang, et al., J Nutr 122: 1706-1716 (1992)). Fumonisins also affect plant cell growth (Abbas, et al., Weed Technol 6: 548-552 (1992); Vanasch, et al., Phytopathology 82: 1330-1332 (1992); Vesonder, et al., Arch Environ Contam Toxicol 23: 464-467 (1992)). Kuti et al., (Abstract, Annual Meeting American Phytopathological Society, Memphis, Tenn.: APS Press 1993) reported on the ability of exogenously added fumonisins to accelerate disease development and increase sporulation of Fusarium moniliforme and F. oxysporum on tomato.
Enzymes that degrade the fungal toxin fumonisin to its de-esterified form (e.g. AP1 from FB1) have been identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,820, issued Feb. 10, 1998 U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,931 issued Aug. 11, 1998; and pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/888,950 and 08/888,949, both filed Jul. 7, 1997, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,229,071 and 6,025,188 respectively, and all hereby incorporated by reference. It is understood that AP1 as used here is to designate the hydrolyzed form of any fumonisin, FB1, FB2, FB3, FB4, or any other AP1-like compounds, including synthetically produced AP1 like compounds, that contain a C-2 or C-1 amine group and one or more adjacent hydroxyl groups. Plants expressing a fumonisin esterase enzyme, infected by fumonisin producing fungus, and tested for fumonisin and AP1 were found to have low levels of fumonisin but high levels of AP1. AP1 is less toxic than fumonisin to plants and probably also to animals but contamination with AP1 is still a concern. The preferred result would be complete detoxification of fumonisin to a non-toxic form. Therefore enzymes capable of degrading AP1 are necessary for the further detoxification of fumonisin. The present invention provides newly discovered polynucleotides and related polypeptides of amino polyol amine oxidase (abbreviated APAO, formerly known as AP1 catabolase, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,820, supra; U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,931, supra, and pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/888,950 and 08/888,949, supra; trAPAO is the abbreviation for a truncated, but still functional APAO), capable of oxidatively deaminating the AP1 to a compound identified as the 2-oxo derivative of AP1 or its cyclic ketal form (abbreviated as 2-OP, formerly called AP1-N1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,820, supra; U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,931, supra; pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/888,950 and 08/888,949, supra), isolated from Exophiala spinifera, ATCC 74269. The partially purified APAO enzyme from Exophiala spinifera has little or no activity on intact FB1, a form of fumonisin. However, recombinant APAO enzyme from Exophiala spinifera, expressed in E. coli, has significant but reduced activity on intact FB1 and other B-series fumonisins. APAO or trAPAO thus could potentially be used without fumonisin esterase since the amine group is the major target for detoxification. Alternatively, fumoninsin esterase and APAO (or trAPAO) can be used together for degrading toxins.
APAO is a type of flavin amine oxidase (EC 1.4.3.4, enzyme class nomeclature, see Enzyme Nomenclature 1992, Recommendations of the Nomenclature Committee of the IUBMB on the Nomenclature and Classification of Enzymes, Academic Press, Inc. (1992)). Flavin amine oxidases are known in mammals as monoamine oxidases, where they participate in the conversion of amines involved in neuronal function. A prokaryotic flavin amine oxidase that deaminates putrescine has been described (Ishizuka et al., J. Gen Microbiol. 139:425-432 (1993)). A single fungal gene, from Aspergillus niger has been cloned (Schilling et al., Mol Gen Genet. 247:430-438 (1995)). It deaminates a variety of alkyl and aryl amines, but when tested for its ability to oxidize AP1, was found to not contain AP1 oxidizing activity.
The toxicity of fumonisins and their potential widespread occurrence in food and feed makes it imperative to find detoxification or elimination strategies to remove the compound from the food chain.
The present invention provides polynucleotides, related polypeptides and all conservatively modified variants of a newly discovered APAO. The nucleotide sequence of the APAO comprises the sequence found in SEQ ID NOS: 5, 10, and 22. SEQ ID NO: 5 contains the nucleotide sequence of trAPAO, SEQ ID NO: 10 contains the nucleotide sequence of trAPAO with an additional lysine and SEQ ID NO: 22 contains the full length nucleotide sequence of APAO. For expression in a plant, the nucleotide sequence of APAO or trAPAO is fused to a plant signal sequence. Preferred plant signal sequences are signal sequences which target the apoplast or a peroxisome. Other signal sequences can also be used, depending on requirements, including mitochondrial or plastidic. It is an object of the present invention to provide transgenic plants and plant cells comprising the nucleic acids of the present invention.
Therefore, in one aspect, the present invention relates to an isolated nucleic acid comprising an isolated polynucleotide sequence encoding an APAO enzyme. In a further aspect, the present invention is selected from: (a) an isolated polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide of the present invention; (b) a polynucleotide having at least 70% identity to a polynucleotide of the present invention; (c) a polynucleotide comprising at least 25 nucleotides in length which hybridizes under high stringency conditions to a polynucleotide of the present invention; (d) a polynucleotide comprising a polynucleotide of the present invention; and (e) a polynucleotide which is complementary to the polynucleotide of (a) to (f).
Additional polynucleotides of the present invention include an APAO enzyme fused to a fumonisin esterase. The fumonisin esterase is preferably ESP1 or BEST 1.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a recombinant expression cassette comprising a nucleic acid as described, supra. Additionally, the present invention relates to a vector containing the recombinant expression cassette. Further, the vector containing the recombinant expression cassette can facilitate the transcription and translated of the nucleic acid in a host cell. The present invention also relates to the host cells able to express the polynucleotide of the present invention. A number of host cells could be used, such as but not limited to, microbial, mammalian, plant, or insect.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a transgenic plant or plant cells, containing the nucleic acids of the present invention. Preferred plants containing the polynucleotides of the present invention include but are not limited to maize, soybean, sunflower, sorghum, canola, wheat, alfalfa, cotton, rice, barley, tomato, and millet. In another embodiment, the transgenic plant is a maize plant or plant cells. In yet another embodiment are the seeds from the transgenic plant.
This invention also provides an isolated polypeptide comprising (a) a polypeptide comprising at least 70% sequence identity to a polypeptide of the present invention; (b) a polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid of the present invention; and (c) a polypeptide characterized by a polypeptide selected from SEQ ID NOS: 6, 11, 23, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, and 46.
Another embodiment of the subject invention comprises a method of reducing pathogenicity of a fungus producing fumonisin or a structurally related mycotoxin by transferring to a plant the nucleic acids of the present invention either by themselves or in combination with a nucleic acid coding for a fumonisin esterase. In addition, two plants, one of which is transformed with an APAO of the present invention and the other transformed with a fumonisin esterase, can be crossed to produce a plant expressing both fumonisin esterase and APAO.
This invention further provides methods of degrading a fumonisin, a fumonisin breakdown product, a structurally related mycotoxin or a breakdown product of a structurally related mycotoxin, comprising the step of reacting the mycotoxin with the degradative enzymes of the present invention. Additionally, fumonisins can be degraded by application of both fumonisin esterase enzymes and APAO enzyme. The mycotoxins can be degraded in harvested grain, during the processing of harvested grain, in animal feed, or in plant tissue as, for example, during the use of the plant for silage or as a spray on grain, fruit or vegetables.
Another embodiment of the subject invention is a host cell stably transformed by a polynucleotide construct as described above, and a method of making a polypeptide of a recombinant gene comprising:
a) providing a population of these host cells; and
b) growing the population of cells under conditions whereby the polypeptide encoded by the coding sequence of the expression cassette is expressed;
c) isolating the resulting polypeptide.
A number of expression systems using the said host cells could be used, such as but not limited to, microbial, mammalian, plant, or insect. Alternatively, the fumonisin degrading enzymes can be isolated and purified from the seeds or plant parts of a plant expressing the said enzyme.
The polynucleotides of the present invention can also be used as a selectable marker for plant transformation. By transforming plant cells with an expression cassette containing the polynucleotide of the present invention and then placing the plant cells on media containing AP1 or a phytotoxic analog, only the plant cells expressing the polynucleotide of the present invention would survive.
Another embodiment of the present invention is the use of the enzyme fumonisin esterase and APAO by themselves or in combination as reagents for detecting fumonisin and structurally related toxins.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Unless mentioned otherwise, the techniques employed or contemplated herein are standard methodologies well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. The materials, methods and examples are illustrative only and not limiting. The following is presented by way of illustration and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
The practice of the present invention will employ, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of botany, microbiology, tissue culture, molecular biology, chemistry, biochemistry and recombinant DNA technology, which are within the skill of the art. Such techniques are explained fully in the literature. See, e.g, J. H. Langenheim and K. V. Thimann, Botany: Plant Biology and Its Relation to Human Affairs (1982) John Wiley; Cell Culture and Somatic Cell Genetics of Plants, Vol. 1 (I. K. Vasil, ed. 1984); R. V. Stanier, J. L. Ingraham, M. L. Wheelis, and P. R. Painter, The Microbial World, (1986) 5th Ed., Prentice-Hall; O. D. Dhringra and J. B. Sinclair, Basic Plant Pathology Methods, (1985) CRC Press; Maniatis, Fritsch and Sambrook, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (1982); DNA Cloning, Vols. I and II (D. N. Glover ed. 1985); Oligonucleotide Synthesis (M. J. Gait ed. 1984); Nucleic Acid Hybridization (B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins eds. 1984); and the series Methods in Enzymology (S. Colowick and N. Kaplan, eds., Academic Press, Inc.).
Units, prefixes, and symbols may be denoted in their SI accepted form. Unless otherwise indicated, nucleic acids are written left to right in 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 orientation; amino acid sequences are written left to right in amino to carboxy orientation, respectively. Numeric ranges are inclusive of the numbers defining the range. Amino acids may be referred to herein by either their commonly known three letter symbols or by the one-letter symbols recommended by the IUPAC-IUB Biochemical Nomenclature Commission. Nucleotides, likewise, may be referred to by their commonly accepted single-letter codes. The terms defined below are more fully defined by reference to the specification as a whole.
In describing the present invention, the following terms will be employed, and are intended to be defined as indicated below.
By xe2x80x9cmicrobexe2x80x9d is meant any microorganism (including both eukaryotic and prokaryotic microorganisms), such as fungi, yeast, bacteria, actinomycetes, algae and protozoa, as well as other unicellular structures.
A xe2x80x9cfumonisin-producing microbexe2x80x9d is any microbe capable of producing the mycotoxin fumonisin or analogs thereof. Such microbes are generally members of the fungal genus Fusarium, as well as recombinantly derived organisms, which have been genetically altered to enable them to produce fumonisin or analogs thereof.
By xe2x80x9cdegrading fumonisinxe2x80x9d is meant any modification to fumonisin or AP1 molecule which causes a decrease or loss in its toxic activity, such as degradation to less than 1%, 5%, 10%, or 50% of original toxicity, with less than 10% being preferred. Such a change can comprise cleavage of any of the various bonds, oxidation, reduction, the addition or deletion of a chemical moiety, or any other change that affects the activity of the molecule. In a preferred embodiment, the modification includes hydrolysis of the ester linkage in the molecule as a first step and then oxidative deamination. Furthermore, chemically altered fumonisin can be isolated from cultures of microbes that produce an enzyme of this invention, such as growing the organisms on media containing radioactively-labeled fumonisin, tracing the label, and isolating the degraded toxin for further study. The degraded fumonisin can be compared to the active compound for its phytotoxicity or mammalian toxicity in known sensitive species, such as porcines, rabbits, and equines or in cell or tissue culture assays. Such toxicity assays are known in the art. For example, in plants a whole leaf bioassay can be used in which solutions of the active and inactive compound are applied to the leaves of sensitive plants. The leaves may be treated in situ or, alternatively, excised leaves may be used. The relative toxicity of the compounds can be estimated by grading the ensuing damage to the plant tissues and by measuring the size of lesions formed within a given time period. Other known assays can be performed at the cellular level, employing standard tissue culture methodologies e.g., using cell suspension cultures.
By xe2x80x9cfumonisin esterasexe2x80x9d is meant any enzyme capable of hydrolysis of the ester linkage in fumonisin or a structurally similar molecule such as AAL toxin. Two examples of such enzymes are ESP1 and BEST1 found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,820, issued Feb. 10, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,931 issued Aug. 11, 1998; and pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/888,950 and 08/888,949, both filed Jul. 7, 1997.
By xe2x80x9cstructurally related mycotoxinxe2x80x9d is meant any mycotoxin having a chemical structure related to a fumonisin or AP1 such as AAL toxin, fumonisin B1, fumonisin B2, fumonisin B3, fumonisin B4, fumonisin C1, fumonisin A1 and A2, and their analogs or hydrolyzed form, as well as other mycotoxins having similar chemical structures, including synthetically made analogs that contain a C-2 or C-1 amine group and one or more adjacent hydroxyl groups, that would be expected to be degraded by the activity of an enzyme of the present invention. The present invention is the first flavin amine oxidase known to attack a primary amine not located at C-1 (i.e. C-2 of AP1) and resulting in a keto rather than an aldehydic product.
It is understood that xe2x80x9cAP1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camino polyolxe2x80x9d as used here is to designate the hydrolyzed form of any fumonisin, FB1, FB2, FB3, FB4, AAL, or any other AP1-like compound, including a compound made synthetically, that contains a C-2 or C-1 amine group and one or more adjacent hydroxyl groups.
By xe2x80x9camplifiedxe2x80x9d is meant the construction of multiple copies of a nucleic acid sequence or multiple copies complementary to the nucleic acid sequence using at least one of the nucleic acid sequences as a template. Amplification systems include the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) system, ligase chain reaction (LCR) system, nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA, Cangene, Mississauga, Ontario), Q-Beta Replicase systems, transcription-based amplification system (TAS), and strand displacement amplification (SDA). See, e.g., Diagnostic Molecular Microbiology: Principles and Applications, D. H. Persing et al., Ed., American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C. (1993). The product of amplification is termed an amplicon.
The term xe2x80x9cconservatively modified variantsxe2x80x9d applies to both amino acid and nucleic acid sequences. With respect to particular nucleic acid sequences, conservatively modified variants refer to those nucleic acids that encode identical or conservatively modified variants of the amino acid sequences. Because of the degeneracy of the genetic code, a large number of functionally identical nucleic acids encode any given protein. For instance, the codons GCA, GCC, GCG and GCU all encode the amino acid alanine. Thus, at every position where an alanine is specified by a codon, the codon can be altered to any of the corresponding codons described without altering the encoded polypeptide. Such nucleic acid variations are xe2x80x9csilent variationsxe2x80x9d and represent one species of conservatively modified variation. Every nucleic acid sequence herein that encodes a polypeptide also describes every possible silent variation of the nucleic acid. One of ordinary skill will recognize that each codon in a nucleic acid (except AUG, which is ordinarily the only codon for methionine, one exception is Micrococcus rubens, for which GTG is the methionine codon (Ishizuka, et al., J. Gen""l Microbiol, 139:425-432 (1993)) can be modified to yield a functionally identical molecule. Accordingly, each silent variation of a nucleic acid, which encodes a polypeptide of the present invention, is implicit in each described polypeptide sequence and incorporated herein by reference.
As to amino acid sequences, one of skill will recognize that individual substitutions, deletions or additions to a nucleic acid, peptide, polypeptide, or protein sequence which alters, adds or deletes a single amino acid or a small percentage of amino acids in the encoded sequence is a xe2x80x9cconservatively modified variantxe2x80x9d when the alteration results in the substitution of an amino acid with a chemically similar amino acid. Thus, any number of amino acid residues selected from the group of integers consisting of from 1 to 15 can be so altered. Thus, for example, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, or 10 alterations can be made. Conservatively modified variants typically provide similar biological activity as the unmodified polypeptide sequence from which they are derived. For example, substrate specificity, enzyme activity, or ligand/receptor binding is generally at least 30%, 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, or 90%, preferably 60-90% of the native protein for it""s native substrate. Conservative substitution tables providing functionally similar amino acids are well known in the art.
The following six groups each contain amino acids that are conservative substitutions for one another:
1) Alanine (A), Serine (S), Threonine (T);
2) Aspartic acid (D), Glutamic acid (E);
3) Asparagine (N), Glutamine (Q);
4) Arginine (R), Lysine (K);
5) Isoleucine (1), Leucine (L), Methionine (M), Valine (V); and
6) Phenylalanine (F), Tyrosine (Y), Tryptophan (W).
See also, Creighton (1984) Proteins W. H. Freeman and Company.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d means the inclusion of additional sequences to an object polynucleotide where the additional sequences do not selectively hybridize, under stringent hybridization conditions, to the same cDNA as the polynucleotide and where the hybridization conditions include a wash step in 0.1xc3x97SSC and 0.1% sodium dodecly sulfate at 65xc2x0 C.
By xe2x80x9cencodingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cencodedxe2x80x9d, with respect to a specified nucleic acid, is meant comprising the information for translation into the specified protein. A nucleic acid encoding a protein may comprise non-translated sequences (e.g., introns) within translated regions of the nucleic acid, or may lack such intervening non-translated sequences (e.g., as in cDNA). The information by which a protein is encoded is specified by the use of codons. Typically, the amino acid sequence is encoded by the nucleic acid using the xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d genetic code. However, variants of the universal code, such as is present in some plant, animal, and fungal mitochondria, the bacterium Mycoplasma capricolum (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 82: 2306-2309 (1985)), or the ciliate Macronucleus, may be used when the nucleic acid is expressed using these organisms.
When the nucleic acid is prepared or altered synthetically, advantage can be taken of known codon preferences of the intended host where the nucleic acid is to be expressed. For example, although nucleic acid sequences of the present invention may be expressed in both monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plant species, sequences can be modified to account for the specific codon preferences and GC content preferences of monocotyledonous plants or dicotyledonous plants as these preferences have been shown to differ (Murray et al. Nucl. Acids Res. 17: 477-498 (1989) and herein incorporated by reference). Thus, the maize preferred codon for a particular amino acid might be derived from known gene sequences from maize. Maize codon usage for 28 genes from maize plants is listed in Table 4 of Murray et al., supra.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d in reference to a nucleic acid is a nucleic acid that originates from a foreign species, or, if from the same species, is substantially modified from its native form in composition and/or genomic locus by deliberate human intervention. For example, a promoter operably linked to a heterologous structural gene is from a species different from that from which the structural gene was derived, or, if from the same species, one or both are substantially modified from their original form. A heterologous protein may originate from a foreign species or, if from the same species, is substantially modified from its original form by deliberate human intervention.
By xe2x80x9chost cellxe2x80x9d is meant a cell, which contains a vector and supports the replication and/or expression of the expression vector. Host cells may be prokaryotic cells such as E. coli, or eukaryotic cells such as yeast, insect, plant, amphibian, or mammalian cells. Preferably, host cells are monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plant cells, including but not limited to maize, sorghum, sunflower, soybean, wheat, alfalfa, rice, cotton, canola, barley, millet, and tomato. A particularly preferred monocotyledonous host cell is a maize host cell.
The term xe2x80x9chybridization complexxe2x80x9d includes reference to a duplex nucleic acid structure formed by two single-stranded nucleic acid sequences selectively hybridized with each other.
The term xe2x80x9cintroducedxe2x80x9d in the context of inserting a nucleic acid into a cell, means xe2x80x9ctransfectionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctransformationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctransductionxe2x80x9d and includes reference to the incorporation of a nucleic acid into a eukaryotic or prokaryotic cell where the nucleic acid may be incorporated into the genome of the cell (e.g., chromosome, plasmid, plastid or mitochondrial DNA), converted into an autonomous replicon, or transiently expressed (e.g., transfected mRNA).
The terms xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d refers to material, such as a nucleic acid or a protein, which is substantially or essentially free from components which normally accompany or interact with it as found in its naturally occurring environment. The isolated material optionally comprises material not found with the material in its natural environment. Nucleic acids, which are xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d, as defined herein, are also referred to as xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d nucleic acids.
Unless otherwise stated, the term xe2x80x9cAPAO nucleic acidxe2x80x9d means a nucleic acid comprising a polynucleotide (xe2x80x9cAPAO polynucleotidexe2x80x9d) encoding an APAO polypeptide. The term APAO, unless otherwise stated can encompass both APAO and the functional, truncated version of APAO designated trAPAO.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cnucleic acidxe2x80x9d includes reference to a deoxyribonucleotide or ribonucleotide polymer in either single- or double-stranded form, and unless otherwise limited, encompasses known analogues having the essential nature of natural nucleotides in that they hybridize to single-stranded nucleic acids in a manner similar to naturally occurring nucleotides (e.g., peptide nucleic acids).
By xe2x80x9cnucleic acid libraryxe2x80x9d is meant a collection of isolated DNA or RNA molecules, which comprise and substantially represent the entire transcribed fraction of a genome of a specified organism. Construction of exemplary nucleic acid libraries, such as genomic and cDNA libraries, is taught in standard molecular biology references such as Berger and Kimmel, Guide to Molecular Cloning Techniques, Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 152, Academic Press, Inc., San Diego, Calif. (Berger); Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloningxe2x80x94A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed., Vol. 1-3 (1989); and Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel et al., Eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1994 Supplement).
As used herein xe2x80x9coperably linkedxe2x80x9d includes reference to a functional linkage between a first sequence, such as a promoter and a second sequence, wherein the promoter sequence initiates and mediates transcription of the DNA sequence corresponding to the second sequence. Generally, operably linked means that the nucleic acid sequences being linked are contiguous and, where necessary to join two protein coding regions, contiguous and in the same reading frame.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d includes reference to whole plants, plant organs (e.g., leaves, stems, roots, etc.), seeds and plant cells and progeny of same. Plant cell, as used herein includes, without limitation, seeds suspension cultures, embryos, meristematic regions, callus tissue, leaves, roots, shoots, gametophytes, sporophytes, pollen, and microspores. The class of plants, which can be used in the methods of the invention, is generally as broad as the class of higher plants amenable to transformation techniques, including both monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plants including species from the genera: Cucurbita, Rosa, Vitis, Juglans, Fragaria, Lotus, Medicago, Onobrychis, Trifolium, Trigonella, Vigna, Citrus, Linum, Geranium, Manihot, Daucus, Arabidopsis, Brassica, Raphanus, Sinapis, Atropa, Capsicum, Datura, Hyoscyamus, Lycopersicon, Nicotiana, Solanum, Petunia, Digitalis, Majorana, Ciahorium, Helianthus, Lactuca, Bromus, Asparagus, Antirrhinum, Heterocallis, Nemesis, Pelargonium, Panieum, Pennisetum, Ranunculus, Senecio, Salpiglossis, Cucumis, Browaalia, Glycine, Pisum, Phaseolus, Lolium, Oryza, Avena, Hordeum, Secale, Allium, and Triticum. A particularly preferred plant is Zea mays. 
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d includes reference to a deoxyribopolynucleotide, ribopolynucleotide, or analogs thereof that have the essential nature of a natural ribonucleotide in that they hybridize, under stringent hybridization conditions, to substantially the same nucleotide sequence as naturally occurring nucleotides and/or allow translation into the same amino acid(s) as the naturally occurring nucleotide(s). A polynucleotide can be full-length or a subsequence of a native or heterologous structural or regulatory gene. Unless otherwise indicated, the term includes reference to the specified sequence as well as the complementary sequence thereof. Thus, DNAs or RNAs with backbones modified for stability or for other reasons are xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidesxe2x80x9d as that term is intended herein. Moreover, DNAs or RNAs comprising unusual bases, such as inosine, or modified bases, such as tritylated bases, to name just two examples, are polynucleotides as the term is used herein. It will be appreciated that a great variety of modifications have been made to DNA and RNA that serve many useful purposes known to those of skill in the art. The term polynucleotide as it is employed herein embraces such chemically, enzymatically or metabolically modified forms of polynucleotides, as well as the chemical forms of DNA and RNA characteristic of viruses and cells, including inter alia, simple and complex cells.
The terms xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpeptidexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cproteinxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to a polymer of amino acid residues. The terms apply to amino acid polymers in which one or more amino acid residue is an artificial chemical analogue of a corresponding naturally occurring amino acid, as well as to naturally occurring amino acid polymers.
As used herein xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d includes reference to a region of DNA upstream from the start of transcription and involved in recognition and binding of RNA polymerase and other proteins to initiate transcription. A xe2x80x9cplant promoterxe2x80x9d is a promoter capable of initiating transcription in plant cells. Exemplary plant promoters include, but are not limited to, those that are obtained from plants, plant viruses, and bacteria which comprise genes expressed in plant cells such Agrobacterium or Rhizobium. Examples are promoters that preferentially initiate transcription in certain tissues, such as leaves, roots, seeds, fibres, xylem vessels, tracheids, or sclerenchyma. Such promoters are referred to as xe2x80x9ctissue preferredxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9ccell typexe2x80x9d specific promoter primarily drives expression in certain cell types in one or more organs, for example, vascular cells in roots or leaves. An xe2x80x9cinduciblexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cregulatablexe2x80x9d promoter is a promoter, which is under environmental control. Examples of environmental conditions that may effect transcription by inducible promoters include anaerobic conditions or the presence of light. Another type of promoter is a developmentally regulated promoter, for example, a promoter that drives expression during pollen development. Tissue preferred, cell type specific, developmentally regulated, and inducible promoters constitute the class of xe2x80x9cnon-constitutivexe2x80x9d promoters. A xe2x80x9cconstitutivexe2x80x9d promoter is a promoter, which is active under most environmental conditions.
The term xe2x80x9cAPAO polypeptide or trAPAO polypeptidexe2x80x9d refers to one or more amino acid sequences. The term is also inclusive of fragments, variants, homologs, alleles or precursors (e.g., preproproteins or proproteins) thereof. An xe2x80x9cAPAO or trAPAO proteinxe2x80x9d comprises an APAO or trAPAO polypeptide.
As used herein xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d includes reference to a cell or vector, that has been modified by the introduction of a heterologous nucleic acid or that the cell is derived from a cell so modified. Thus, for example, recombinant cells express genes that are not found in identical form within the native (non-recombinant) form of the cell or express native genes that are otherwise abnormally expressed, under expressed or not expressed at all as a result of deliberate human intervention. The term xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d as used herein does not encompass the alteration of the cell or vector by naturally occurring events (e.g., spontaneous mutation, natural transformation/transduction/transposition) such as those occurring without deliberate human intervention.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9crecombinant expression cassettexe2x80x9d is a nucleic acid construct, generated recombinantly or synthetically, with a series of specified nucleic acid elements, which permit transcription of a particular nucleic acid in a target cell. The recombinant expression cassette can be incorporated into a plasmid, chromosome, mitochondrial DNA, plastid DNA, virus, or nucleic acid fragment. Typically, the recombinant expression cassette portion of an expression vector includes, among other sequences, a nucleic acid to be transcribed, and a promoter.
The term xe2x80x9cresiduexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camino acid residuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camino acidxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to an amino acid that is incorporated into a protein, polypeptide, or peptide (collectively xe2x80x9cproteinxe2x80x9d). The amino acid may be a naturally occurring amino acid and, unless otherwise limited, may encompass known analogs of natural amino acids that can function in a similar manner as naturally occurring amino acids.
The term xe2x80x9cselectively hybridizesxe2x80x9d includes reference to hybridization, under stringent hybridization conditions, of a nucleic acid sequence to a specified nucleic acid target sequence to a detectably greater degree (e.g., at least 2-fold over background) than its hybridization to non-target nucleic acid sequences and to the substantial exclusion of non-target nucleic acids. Selectively hybridizing sequences typically have about at least 40% sequence identity, preferably 60-90% sequence identity, and most preferably 100% sequence identity (i.e., complementary) with each other. The terms xe2x80x9cstringent conditionsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d include reference to conditions under which a probe will hybridize to its target sequence, to a detectably greater degree than other sequences (e.g., at least 2-fold over background). Stringent conditions are sequence-dependent and will be different in different circumstances. By controlling the stringency of the hybridization and/or washing conditions, target sequences can be identified which can be up to 100% complementary to the probe (homologous probing). Alternatively, stringency conditions can be adjusted to allow some mismatching in sequences so that lower degrees of similarity are detected (heterologous probing). Optimally, the probe is approximately 500 nucleotides in length, but can vary greatly in length from less than 500 nucleotides to equal to the entire length of the target sequence.
Typically, stringent conditions will be those in which the salt concentration is less than about 1.5 M Na ion, typically about 0.01 to 1.0 M Na ion concentration (or other salts) at pH 7.0 to 8.3 and the temperature is at least about 30xc2x0 C. for short probes (e.g., 10 to 50 nucleotides) and at least about 60xc2x0 C. for long probes (e.g., greater than 50 nucleotides). Stringent conditions may also be achieved with the addition of destabilizing agents such as formamide or Denhardt""s. Exemplary low stringency conditions include hybridization with a buffer solution of 30 to 35% formamide, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS (sodium dodecyl sulphate) at 37xc2x0 C., and a wash in IX to 2xc3x97SSC (20xc3x97SSC=3.0 M NaCl/0.3 M trisodium citrate) at 50 to 55xc2x0 C. Exemplary moderate stringency conditions include hybridization in 40 to 45% formamide, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS at 37xc2x0 C., and a wash in 0.5xc3x97 to 1xc3x97SSC at 55 to 60xc2x0 C. Exemplary high stringency conditions include hybridization in 50% formamide, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS at 37xc2x0 C., and a wash in 0.1xc3x97SSC at 60 to 65xc2x0 C. Specificity is typically the function of post-hybridization washes, the critical factors being the ionic strength and temperature of the final wash solution. For DNA-DNA hybrids, the Tm can be approximated from the equation of Meinkoth and Wahl, Anal. Biochem., 138:267-284 (1984): Tm=81.5xc2x0 C.+16.6 (log M)+0.41 (% GC)xe2x88x920.61 (% form)xe2x88x92500/L; where M is the molarity of monovalent cations, % GC is the percentage of guanosine and cytosine nucleotides in the DNA, % form is the percentage of formamide in the hybridization solution, and L is the length of the hybrid in base pairs. The Tm is the temperature (under defined ionic strength and pH) at which 50% of a complementary target sequence hybridizes to a perfectly matched probe. Tm is reduced by about 1xc2x0 C. for each 1% of mismatching; thus, Tm, hybridization and/or wash conditions can be adjusted to hybridize to sequences of the desired identity. For example, if sequences with  greater than 90% identity are sought, the Tm can be decreased 10xc2x0 C. Generally, stringent conditions are selected to be about 5xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm) for the specific sequence and its complement at a defined ionic strength and pH. However, severely stringent conditions can utilize a hybridization and/or wash at 1, 2, 3, or 4xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm); moderately stringent conditions can utilize a hybridization and/or wash at 6, 7, 8, 9, or 10xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm); low stringency conditions can utilize a hybridization and/or wash at 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, or 20xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm). Using the equation, hybridization and wash compositions, and desired Tm, those of ordinary skill will understand that variations in the stringency of hybridization and/or wash solutions are inherently described. If the desired degree of mismatching results in a Tm of less than 45xc2x0 C. (aqueous solution) or 32xc2x0 C. (formamide solution) it is preferred to increase the SSC concentration so that a higher temperature can be used. An extensive guide to the hybridization of nucleic acids is found in Tijssen, Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biologyxe2x80x94Hybridization with Nucleic Acid Probes, Part I, Chapter 2 xe2x80x9cOverview of principles of hybridization and the strategy of nucleic acid probe assaysxe2x80x9d, Elsevier, N.Y. (1993); and Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Chapter 2, Ausubel, et al., Eds., Greene Publishing and Wiley-Interscience, New York (1995). Unless otherwise stated, in the present application high stringency is defined as hybridization in 4xc3x97SSC, 5xc3x97 Denhardt""s (5 g Ficoll, 5 g polyvinypyrrolidone, 5 g bovine serum albumin in 500 ml of water), 0.1 mg/ml boiled salmon sperm DNA, and 25 mM Na phosphate at 65xc2x0 C., and a wash in 0.1xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS at 65xc2x0 C.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantxe2x80x9d includes reference to a plant, which comprises within its genome a heterologous polynucleotide. Generally, the heterologous polynucleotide is stably integrated within the genome such that the polynucleotide is passed on to successive generations. The heterologous polynucleotide may be integrated into the genome alone or as part of a recombinant expression cassette. xe2x80x9cTransgenicxe2x80x9d is used herein to include any cell, cell line, callus, tissue, plant part or plant, the genotype of which has been altered by the presence of heterologous nucleic acid including those transgenics initially so altered as well as those created by sexual crosses or asexual propagation from the initial transgenic. The term xe2x80x9ctransgenicxe2x80x9d as used herein does not encompass the alteration of the genome (chromosomal or extra-chromosomal) by conventional plant breeding methods or by naturally occurring events such as random cross-fertilization, non-recombinant viral infection, non-recombinant bacterial transformation, non-recombinant transposition, or spontaneous mutation.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cvectorxe2x80x9d includes reference to a nucleic acid used in transfection of a host cell and into which can be inserted a polynucleotide. Vectors are often replicons. Expression vectors permit transcription of a nucleic acid inserted therein.
The following terms are used to describe the sequence relationships between two or more nucleic acids or polynucleotides or polypeptides: (a) xe2x80x9creference sequencexe2x80x9d, (b) xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d, (c) xe2x80x9csequence identityxe2x80x9d, (d) xe2x80x9cpercentage of sequence identityxe2x80x9d, and (e) xe2x80x9csubstantial identityxe2x80x9d.
(a) As used herein, xe2x80x9creference sequencexe2x80x9d is a defined sequence used as a basis for sequence comparison. A reference sequence may be a subset or the entirety of a specified sequence; for example, as a segment of a full-length cDNA or gene sequence, or the complete cDNA or gene sequence.
(b) As used herein, xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d means includes reference to a contiguous and specified segment of a polynucleotide sequence, wherein the polynucleotide sequence may be compared to a reference sequence and wherein the portion of the polynucleotide sequence in the comparison window may comprise additions or deletions (i.e., gaps) compared to the reference sequence (which does not comprise additions or deletions) for optimal alignment of the two sequences. Generally, the comparison window is at least 20 contiguous nucleotides in length, and optionally can be 30, 40, 50, 100, or longer. Those of skill in the art understand that to avoid a high similarity to a reference sequence due to inclusion of gaps in the polynucleotide sequence a gap penalty is typically introduced and is subtracted from the number of matches.
Methods of alignment of nucleotide and amino acid sequences for comparison are well known in the art. The local homology algorithm (Best Fit) of Smith and Waterman, Adv. Appl. Math may conduct optimal alignment of sequences for comparison 2: 482 (1981); by the homology alignment algorithm (GAP) of Needleman and Wunsch, J. Mol. Biol. 48: 443 (1970); by the search for similarity method (Tfasta and Fasta) of Pearson and Lipman, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85: 2444 (1988); by computerized implementations of these algorithms, including, but not limited to: CLUSTAL in the PC/Gene program by Intelligenetics, Mountain View, Calif., GAP, BESTFIT, BLAST, FASTA, and TFASTA in the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package, Genetics Computer Group (GCG), 575 Science Dr., Madison, Wis., USA; the CLUSTAL program is well described by Higgins and Sharp, Gene 73: 237-244 (1988); Higgins and Sharp, CABIOS 5: 151-153 (1989); Corpet, et al., Nucleic Acids Research 16: 10881-90 (1988); Huang, et al., Computer Applications in the Biosciences 8: 155-65 (1992), and Pearson, et al., Methods in Molecular Biology 24: 307-331 (1994). The preferred program to use for optimal global alignment of multiple sequences is PileUp (Feng and Doolittle, Journal of Molecular Evolution, 25:351-360 (1987) which is similar to the method described by Higgins and Sharp, CABIOS, 5:151-153 (1989) and hereby incorporated by reference). The BLAST family of programs which can be used for database similarity searches includes: BLASTN for nucleotide query sequences against nucleotide database sequences; BLASTX for nucleotide query sequences against protein database sequences; BLASTP for protein query sequences against protein database sequences; TBLASTN for protein query sequences against nucleotide database sequences; and TBLASTX for nucleotide query sequences against nucleotide database sequences. See, Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Chapter 19, Ausubel, et al., Eds., Greene Publishing and Wiley-Interscience, New York (1995).
GAP uses the algorithm of Needleman and Wunsch (J. Mol. Biol. 48: 443-453, 1970) to find the alignment of two complete sequences that maximizes the number of matches and minimizes the number of gaps. GAP considers all possible alignments and gap positions and creates the alignment with the largest number of matched bases and the fewest gaps. It allows for the provision of a gap creation penalty and a gap extension penalty in units of matched bases. GAP must make a profit of gap creation penalty number of matches for each gap it inserts. If a gap extension penalty greater than zero is chosen, GAP must, in addition, make a profit for each gap inserted of the length of the gap times the gap extension penalty. Default gap creation penalty values and gap extension penalty values in Version 10 of the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package are 8 and 2, respectively. The gap creation and gap extension penalties can be expressed as an integer selected from the group of integers consisting of from 0 to 100. Thus, for example, the gap creation and gap extension penalties can be 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 15, 20, 30, 40, 50, or greater.
GAP presents one member of the family of best alignments. There may be many members of this family, but no other member has a better quality. GAP displays four figures of merit for alignments: Quality, Ratio, Identity, and Similarity. The Quality is the metric maximized in order to align the sequences. Ratio is the quality divided by the number of bases in the shorter segment. Percent Identity is the percent of the symbols that actually match. Percent Similarity is the percent of the symbols that are similar. Symbols that are across from gaps are ignored. A similarity is scored when the scoring matrix value for a pair of symbols is greater than or equal to 0.50, the similarity threshold. The scoring matrix used in Version 10 of the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package is BLOSUM62 (see Henikoff and Henikoff (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:10915).
Unless otherwise stated, sequence identity/similarity values provided herein refer to the value obtained using the BLAST 2.0 suite of programs using default parameters. Altschul et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 25:3389-3402 (1997).
As those of ordinary skill in the art will understand, BLAST searches assume that proteins can be modeled as random sequences. However, many real proteins comprise regions of nonrandom sequences, which may be homopolymeric tracts, short-period repeats, or regions enriched in one or more amino acids. Such low-complexity regions may be aligned between unrelated proteins even though other regions of the protein are entirely dissimilar. A number of low-complexity filter programs can be employed to reduce such low-complexity alignments. For example, the SEG (Wooten and Federhen, Comput. Chem., 17:149-163 (1993)) and XNU (Clayerie and States, Comput. Chem., 17:191-201 (1993)) low-complexity filters can be employed alone or in combination.
(c) As used herein, xe2x80x9csequence identityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cidentityxe2x80x9d in the context of two nucleic acid or polypeptide sequences includes reference to the residues in the two sequences, which are the same when aligned for maximum correspondence over a specified comparison window. When percentage of sequence identity is used in reference to proteins it is recognized that residue positions which are not identical often differ by conservative amino acid substitutions, where amino acid residues are substituted for other amino acid residues with similar chemical properties (e.g. charge or hydrophobicity) and therefore do not change the functional properties of the molecule. Where sequences differ in conservative substitutions, the percent sequence identity may be adjusted upwards to correct for the conservative nature of the substitution. Sequences, which differ by such conservative substitutions, are said to have xe2x80x9csequence similarityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csimilarityxe2x80x9d. Means for making this adjustment are well known to those of skill in the art. Typically this involves scoring a conservative substitution as a partial rather than a full mismatch, thereby increasing the percentage sequence identity. Thus, for example, where an identical amino acid is given a score of 1 and a non-conservative substitution is given a score of zero, a conservative substitution is given a score between zero and 1. The scoring of conservative substitutions is calculated, e.g., according to the algorithm of Meyers and Miller, Computer Applic. Biol. Sci., 4: 11-17 (1988) e.g., as implemented in the program PC/GENE (Intelligenetics, Mountain View, Calif., USA).
(d) As used herein, xe2x80x9cpercentage of sequence identityxe2x80x9d means the value determined by comparing two optimally aligned sequences over a comparison window, wherein the portion of the polynucleotide sequence in the comparison window may comprise additions or deletions (i.e., gaps) as compared to the reference sequence (which does not comprise additions or deletions) for optimal alignment of the two sequences. The percentage is calculated by determining the number of positions at which the identical nucleic acid base or amino acid residue occurs in both sequences to yield the number of matched positions, dividing the number of matched positions by the total number of positions in the window of comparison and multiplying the result by 100 to yield the percentage of sequence identity.
(e) (i) The term xe2x80x9csubstantial identityxe2x80x9d of polynucleotide sequences means that a polynucleotide comprises a sequence that has between 50-100% sequence identity, preferably at least 50% sequence identity, preferably at least 60% sequence identity, preferably at least 70%, more preferably at least 80%, more preferably at least 90% and most preferably at least 95%, compared to a reference sequence using one of the alignment programs described using standard parameters. One of skill will recognize that these values can be appropriately adjusted to determine corresponding identity of proteins encoded by two nucleotide sequences by taking into account codon degeneracy, amino acid similarity, reading frame positioning and the like. Substantial identity of amino acid sequences for these purposes normally means sequence identity of between 55-100%, preferably at least 55%, preferably at least 60%, more preferably at least 70%, 80%, 90%, and most preferably at least 95%.
Another indication that nucleotide sequences are substantially identical is if two molecules hybridize to each other under stringent conditions. The degeneracy of the genetic code allows for many amino acids substitutions that lead to variety in the nucleotide sequence that code for the same amino acid, hence it is possible that the DNA sequence could code for the same polypeptide but not hybridize to each other under stringent conditions. This may occur, e.g., when a copy of a nucleic acid is created using the maximum codon degeneracy permitted by the genetic code. One indication that two nucleic acid sequences are substantially identical is that the polypeptide, which the first nucleic acid encodes, is immunologically cross reactive with the polypeptide encoded by the second nucleic acid.
(e) (ii) The terms xe2x80x9csubstantial identityxe2x80x9d in the context of a peptide indicates that a peptide comprises a sequence with between 55-100% sequence identity to a reference sequence preferably at least 55% sequence identity, preferably 60% preferably 70%, more preferably 80%, most preferably at least 90% or 95% sequence identity to the reference sequence over a specified comparison window. Preferably, optimal alignment is conducted using the homology alignment algorithm of Needleman and Wunsch, J. Mol. Biol. 48: 443 (1970). An indication that two peptide sequences are substantially identical is that one peptide is immunologically reactive with antibodies raised against the second peptide. Thus, a peptide is substantially identical to a second peptide, for example, where the two peptides differ only by a conservative substitution. In addition, a peptide can be substantially identical to a second peptide when they differ by a non-conservative change if the epitope that the antibody recognizes is substantially identical. Peptides, which are xe2x80x9csubstantially similarxe2x80x9d share sequences as, noted above except that residue positions, which are not identical, may differ by conservative amino acid changes.
Fumonisin Degrading Organisms
The present invention is based on the discovery of organisms with the ability to degrade the mycotoxin fumonisin. In a search for a biological means of detoxifying fumonisins, several dematiaceous hyphomycetes were isolated from field-grown maize kernels. The fungi were found to be capable of growing on fumonisin B1 or B2 (FB1 or FB2) as a sole carbon source, degrading it partially or completely in the process. One species, identified as Exophiala spinifera, a xe2x80x9cblack yeastxe2x80x9d, was recovered from maize seed from diverse locations in the southeastern and south central United States. The enzyme-active strain of Exophiala spinifera (ATCC 74269) was deposited (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,820, issued Feb. 10, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,931 issued Aug. 11, 1998; and pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/888,950 and 08/888,949, both filed Jul. 7, 1997).
Nucleic Acids
The present invention provides, inter alia, isolated nucleic acids of RNA, DNA, and analogs and/or chimeras thereof, comprising an APAO or trAPAO polynucleotide.
The present invention also includes polynucleotides optimized for expression in different organisms. For example, for expression of the polynucleotide in a maize plant, the sequence can be altered to account for specific codon preferences and to alter GC content as according to Murray et al., supra. Maize codon usage for 28 genes from maize plants is listed in Table 4 of Murray, et al., supra.
The APAO or trAPAO nucleic acids of the present invention comprise isolated APAO or trAPAO polynucleotides which, are inclusive of:
(a) a polynucleotide encoding an APAO or trAPAO polypeptide of the sequences found in SEQ ID NO: 6 and 22, and conservatively modified and polymorphic variants thereof;
(b) a polynucleotide which selectively hybridizes to a polynucleotide of (a) or (b);
(c) a polynucleotide having at least 40% sequence identity with polynucleotides of (a) or (b);
(d) complementary sequences of polynucleotides of (a), (b), or (c); and
(e) a polynucleotide comprising at least 15 contiguous nucleotides from a polynucleotide of (a), (b), (c), or (d).
In addition, polynucleotides are presented that are a fusion of an APAO or trAPAO polynucleotide and the polynucleotide of a fumonisin esterase. The invention encompasses the sequences from Exophiala as well as sequences having sequence similarity with such sequences. It is recognized that the sequences of the invention can be used to isolate corresponding sequences in other organisms. Methods such as PCR, hybridization, and the like can be used to identify sequences having substantial sequence similarity to the sequences of the invention. See, for example, Sambrook, et al., (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Planview, N.Y.) and Innis et al., (1990) PCR Protocols: Guide to Methods and Applications (Academic Press, New York). Coding sequences isolated based on their sequence identity to the entire fumonisin degrading coding sequences set forth herein or to fragments thereof are encompassed by the present invention.
It is recognized that the sequences of the invention can be used to isolate similar sequences from other fumonisin degrading organisms. Likewise sequences from other fumonisin degrading organisms may be used in combination with the sequences of the present invention. See, for example, copending application entitled xe2x80x9cCompositions and Methods for Fumonisin Detoxificationxe2x80x9d, U.S. application Ser. No. 60/092,953, filed concurrently herewith and herein incorporated by reference.
Plasmids containing the polynucleotide sequences of the invention were deposited with American Type Culture Collection (ATCC), Manassas, Va., and assigned Accession Nos. 98812, 98813, 98814, 98815, and 98816. These deposits will be maintained under the terms of the Budapest Treaty on the International Recognition of the Deposit of Microorganisms for the Purposes of Patent Procedure. These deposits were made merely as a convenience for those of skill in the art and are not an admission that a deposit is required under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112.
Construction of Nucleic Acids
The isolated nucleic acids of the present invention can be made using (a) standard recombinant methods, (b) synthetic techniques, or combinations thereof. In some embodiments, the polynucleotides of the present invention will be cloned, amplified, or otherwise constructed from a fungus or bacteria.
The nucleic acids may conveniently comprise sequences in addition to a polynucleotide of the present invention. For example, a multi-cloning site comprising one or more endonuclease restriction sites may be inserted into the nucleic acid to aid in isolation of the polynucleotide. Also, translatable sequences may be inserted to aid in the isolation of the translated polynucleotide of the present invention. For example, a hexa-histidine marker sequence provides a convenient means to purify the proteins of the present invention. The nucleic acid of the present inventionxe2x80x94excluding the polynucleotide sequencexe2x80x94is optionally a vector, adapter, or linker for cloning and/or expression of a polynucleotide of the present invention. Additional sequences may be added to such cloning and/or expression sequences to optimize their function in cloning and/or expression, to aid in isolation of the polynucleotide, or to improve the introduction of the polynucleotide into a cell. Typically, the length of a nucleic acid of the present invention less the length of its polynucleotide of the present invention is less than 20 kilobase pairs, often less than 15 kb, and frequently less than 10 kb. Use of cloning vectors, expression vectors, adapters, and linkers is well known in the art. Exemplary nucleic acids include such vectors as: M13, lambda ZAP Express, lambda ZAP II, lambda gt10, lambda gt11, pBK-CMV, pBK-RSV, pBluescript II, lambda DASH II, lambda EMBL 3, lambda EMBL 4, pWE5, SuperCos 1, SurfZap, Uni-ZAP, pBC, pBS+/xe2x88x92, pSG5, pBK, pCR-Script, pET, pSPUTK, p3xe2x80x2SS, pGEM, pSK+/xe2x88x92, pGEX, pSPORTI and II, pOPRSVI CAT, pOPI3 CAT, pXT1, pSG5, pPbac, pMbac, pMClneo, pOG44, pOG45, pFRTxcex2GAL, pNEOxcex2GAL, pRS403, pRS404, pRS405, pRS406, pRS413, pRS414, pRS415, pRS416, lambda MOSSlox, and lambda MOSElox. Optional vectors for the present invention, include but are not limited to, lambda ZAP II, and pGEX. For a description of various nucleic acids see, for example, Stratagene Cloning Systems, Catalogs 1995, 1996, 1997 (La Jolla, Calif.); and, Amersham Life Sciences, Inc, Catalog ""97 (Arlington Heights, Ill.).
Synthetic Methods for Constructing Nucleic Acids
The isolated nucleic acids of the present invention can also be prepared by direct chemical synthesis by methods such as the phosphotriester method of Narang et al., Meth. Enzymol. 68: 90-99 (1979); the phosphodiester method of Brown et al., Meth. Enzymol. 68: 109-151 (1979); the diethylphosphoramidite method of Beaucage et al., Tetra. Lett. 22: 1859-1862 (1981); the solid phase phosphoramidite triester method described by Beaucage and Caruthers, Tetra. Letts. 22(20): 1859-1862 (1981), e.g., using an automated synthesizer, e.g., as described in Needham-VanDevanter et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 12: 6159-6168 (1984); and, the solid support method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,066. Chemical synthesis generally produces a single stranded oligonucleotide. This may be converted into double stranded DNA by hybridization with a complementary sequence, or by polymerization with a DNA polymerase using the single strand as a template. One of skill will recognize that while chemical synthesis of DNA is limited to sequences of about 100 bases, longer sequences may be obtained by the ligation of shorter sequences.
UTRs and Codon Preference
In general, translational efficiency has been found to be regulated by specific sequence elements in the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding or untranslated region (5xe2x80x2 UTR) of the RNA. Positive sequence motifs include translational initiation consensus sequences (Kozak, Nucleic Acids Res. 15:8125 (1987)) and the 5 less than G greater than 7 methyl GpppG RNA cap structure (Drummond et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 13:7375 (1985)). Negative elements include stable intramolecular 5 UTR stem-loop structures (Muesing et al., Cell 48:691 (1987)) and AUG sequences or short open reading frames preceded by an appropriate AUG in the 5xe2x80x2 UTR (Kozak, supra, Rao et al., Mol. and Cell. Biol. 8:284 (1988)). Accordingly, the present invention provides 5xe2x80x2 and/or 3xe2x80x2 UTR regions for modulation of translation of heterologous coding sequences.
Further, the polypeptide-encoding segments of the polynucleotides of the present invention can be modified to alter codon usage. Altered codon usage can be employed to alter translational efficiency and/or to optimize the coding sequence for expression in a desired host or to optimize the codon usage in a heterologous sequence for expression in maize. Codon usage in the coding regions of the polynucleotides of the present invention can be analyzed statistically using commercially available software packages such as xe2x80x9cCodon Preferencexe2x80x9d available from the University of Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group (see Devereaux et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 12: 387-395 (1984)) or MacVector 4.1 (Eastman Kodak Co., New Haven, Conn.). Thus, the present invention provides a codon usage frequency characteristic of the coding region of at least one of the polynucleotides of the present invention. The number of polynucleotides (3 nucleotides per amino acid) that can be used to determine a codon usage frequency can be any integer from 3 to the number of polynucleotides of the present invention as provided herein. Optionally, the polynucleotides will be full-length sequences. An exemplary number of sequences for statistical analysis can be at least 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, or 100.
Sequence Shuffling
The present invention provides methods for sequence shuffling using polynucleotides of the present invention, and compositions resulting therefrom. Sequence shuffling is described in PCT publication No. 96/19256. See also, Zhang, J.-H., et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:4504-4509 (1997) and Zhao, et al., Nature Biotech 16:258-261 (1998). Generally, sequence shuffling provides a means for generating libraries of polynucleotides having a desired characteristic, which can be selected or screened for. Libraries of recombinant polynucleotides are generated from a population of related sequence polynucleotides, which comprise sequence regions, which have substantial sequence identity and can be homologously recombined in vitro or in vivo. The population of sequence-recombined polynucleotides comprises a subpopulation of polynucleotides which possess desired or advantageous characteristics and which can be selected by a suitable selection or screening method. The characteristics can be any property or attribute capable of being selected for or detected in a screening system, and may include properties of: an encoded protein, a transcriptional element, a sequence controlling transcription, RNA processing, RNA stability, chromatin conformation, translation, or other expression property of a gene or transgene, a replicative element, a protein-binding element, or the like, such as any feature which confers a selectable or detectable property. In some embodiments, the selected characteristic will be an altered Km and/or Kcat over the wild-type protein as provided herein. In other embodiments, a protein or polynucleotide generated from sequence shuffling will have a ligand binding affinity greater than the non-shuffled wild-type polynucleotide. In yet other embodiments, a protein or polynucleotide generated from sequence shuffling will have an altered pH optimum as compared to the non-shuffled wild-type polynucleotide. The increase in such properties can be at least 110%, 120%, 130%, 140% or greater than 150% of the wild-type value.
Recombinant Expression Cassettes
The present invention further provides recombinant expression cassettes comprising a nucleic acid of the present invention. A nucleic acid sequence coding for the desired polynucleotide of the present invention, for example a cDNA or a genomic sequence encoding a polypeptide long enough to code for an active protein of the present invention, can be used to construct a recombinant expression cassette which can be introduced into the desired host cell. A recombinant expression cassette will typically comprise a polynucleotide of the present invention operably linked to transcriptional initiation regulatory sequences which will direct the transcription of the polynucleotide in the intended host cell, such as tissues of a transformed plant.
For example, plant expression vectors may include (1) a cloned plant gene under the transcriptional control of 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 regulatory sequences and (2) a dominant selectable marker. Such plant expression vectors may also contain, if desired, a promoter regulatory region (e.g., one conferring inducible or constitutive, environmentally- or developmentally-regulated, or cell- or tissue-specific/selective expression), a transcription initiation start site, a ribosome binding site, an RNA processing signal, a transcription termination site, and/or a polyadenylation signal.
A plant promoter fragment can be employed which will direct expression of a polynucleotide of the present invention in all tissues of a regenerated plant. Such promoters are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cconstitutivexe2x80x9d promoters and are active under most environmental conditions and states of development or cell differentiation. Examples of constitutive promoters include the 1xe2x80x2- or 2xe2x80x2-promoter derived from T-DNA of Agrobacterium tumefaciens, the Smas promoter, the cinnamyl alcohol dehydrogenase promoter (U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,439), the Nos promoter, the rubisco promoter, the GRP1-8 promoter, the 35S promoter from cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV), as described in Odell et al., (1985), Nature, 313:810-812, rice actin (McElroy et al., (1990), Plant Cell, 163-171); ubiquitin (Christensen et al., (1992), Plant Mol. Biol. 12:619-632; and Christensen, et al., (1992), Plant Mol. Biol. 18:675-689); pEMU (Last, et al., (1991), Theor. Appl. Genet. 81:581-588); MAS (Velten et al., (1984), EMBO J. 3:2723-2730); and maize H3 histone (Lepetit et al., (1992), Mol. Gen. Genet. 231:276-285; and Atanassvoa et al., (1992), Plant Journal 2(3):291-300), ALS promoter, as described in published PCT Application WO 96/30530, and other transcription initiation regions from various plant genes known to those of skill. For the present invention ubiquitin is the preferred promoter for expression in monocot plants.
Alternatively, the plant promoter can direct expression of a polynucleotide of the present invention in a specific tissue or may be otherwise under more precise environmental or developmental control. Such promoters are referred to here as xe2x80x9cinduciblexe2x80x9d promoters. Environmental conditions that may effect transcription by inducible promoters include pathogen attack, anaerobic conditions, or the presence of light. Examples of inducible promoters are the Adh1 promoter, which is inducible by hypoxia or cold stress, the Hsp7O promoter, which is inducible by heat stress, and the PPDK promoter, which is inducible by light.
Examples of promoters under developmental control include promoters that initiate transcription only, or preferentially, in certain tissues, such as leaves, roots, fruit, seeds, or flowers. The operation of a promoter may also vary depending on its location in the genome. Thus, an inducible promoter may become fully or partially constitutive in certain locations.
If polypeptide expression is desired, it is generally desirable to include a polyadenylation region at the 3xe2x80x2-end of a polynucleotide coding region. The polyadenylation region can be derived from a variety of plant genes, or from T-DNA. The 3xe2x80x2 end sequence to be added can be derived from, for example, the nopaline synthase or octopine synthase genes, or alternatively from another plant gene, or less preferably from any other eukaryotic gene. Examples of such regulatory elements include, but are not limited to, 3xe2x80x2 termination and/or polyadenylation regions such as those of the Agrobacterium tumefaciens nopaline synthase (nos) gene (Bevan et al., (1983), Nucl. Acids Res. 12:369-385); the potato proteinase inhibitor II (PINII) gene (Keil, et al., (1986), Nucl. Acids Res. 14:5641-5650; and An et al., (1989), Plant Cell 1:115-122); and the CaMV 19S gene (Mogen et al., (1990), Plant Cell 2:1261-1272).
An intron sequence can be added to the 5xe2x80x2 untranslated region or the coding sequence of the partial coding sequence to increase the amount of the mature message that accumulates in the cytosol. Inclusion of a spliceable intron in the transcription unit in both plant and animal expression constructs has been shown to increase gene expression at both the mRNA and protein levels up to 1000-fold. Buchman and Berg, Mol. Cell Biol. 8: 4395-4405 (1988); Callis et al., Genes Dev. 1: 1183-1200 (1987). Such intron enhancement of gene expression is typically greatest when placed near the 5xe2x80x2 end of the transcription unit. Use of maize introns Adh1-S intron 1, 2, and 6, the Bronze-1 intron are known in the art. See generally, The Maize Handbook, Chapter 116, Freeling and Walbot, Eds., Springer, N.Y. (1994).
Plant signal sequences, including, but not limited to, signal-peptide encoding DNA/RNA sequences which target proteins to the extracellular matrix of the plant cell (Dratewka-Kos, et al., (1989), J. Biol. Chem. 264:4896-4900), the Nicotiana plumbaginifolia extension gene (DeLoose, et al., (1991), Gene 99:95-100), signal peptides which target proteins to the vacuole like the sweet potato sporamin gene (Matsuka, et al., (1991), PNAS 88:834) and the barley lectin gene (Wilkins, et al., (1990), Plant Cell, 2:301-313), signal peptides which cause proteins to be secreted such as that of PRIb (Lind, et al., (1992), Plant Mol. Biol. 18:47-53), or the barley alpha amylase (BAA) (Rahmatullah, et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 12:119 (1989)) and hereby incorporated by reference), or from the present invention the signal peptide from the ESP1 or BEST1 gene, or signal peptides which target proteins to the plastids such as that of rapeseed enoy1-Acp reductase (Verwaert, et al., (1994), Plant Mol. Biol. 26:189-202) are useful in the invention. The barley alpha amylase signal sequence fused to the trAPAO polynucleotide (see SEQ ID NO: 20) is the preferred construct for expression in maize for the present invention.
The vector comprising the sequences from a polynucleotide of the present invention will typically comprise a marker gene, which confers a selectable phenotype on plant cells. Usually, the selectable marker gene will encode antibiotic resistance, with suitable genes including genes coding for resistance to the antibiotic spectinomycin (e.g., the aada gene), the streptomycin phosphotransferase (SPT) gene coding for streptomycin resistance, the neomycin phosphotransferase (NPTII) gene encoding kanamycin or geneticin resistance, the hygromycin phosphotransferase (HPT) gene coding for hygromycin resistance, genes coding for resistance to herbicides which act to inhibit the action of acetolactate synthase (ALS), in particular the sulfonylurea-type herbicides (e.g., the acetolactate synthase (ALS) gene containing mutations leading to such resistance in particular the S4 and/or Hra mutations), genes coding for resistance to herbicides which act to inhibit action of glutamine synthase, such as phosphinothricin or basta (e.g., the bar gene), or other such genes known in the art. The bar gene encodes resistance to the herbicide basta, and the ALS gene encodes resistance to the herbicide chlorsulfuron.
Alternatively, the invention, itself, could be used as a method for selection of transformants, in other words as a selectable marker. An APAO or trAPAO polynucleotide operably linked to a promoter and then transformed into a plant cell by any of the methods described in the present application would express the degradative enzyme. When the plant cells are placed in the presence of either AP1 or a phytotoxic analog in culture only the transformed cells would be able to grow. In another embodiment, the plant cell could be transformed with both a polynucleotide for APAO and a polynucleotide for fumonisin esterase. The selective agent in this case could be either AP1 or fumonisin or any structural analog. Thus, growth of plant cells in the presence of a mycotoxin favors the survival of plant cells that have been transformed to express the coding sequence that codes for one of the enzymes of this invention and degrades the toxin. When the APAO or trAPAO cassette with or without the fumonisin esterase polynucleotide, is co-transformed with another gene of interest and then placed in the presence of fumonisin, AP1 or a phytotoxic analog, this invention would allow for selection of only those plant cells that contain the gene of interest. In the past antibiotic resistance genes have been used as selectable markers. Given the current concerns by consumers and environmentalist over use of antibiotic genes and the possibility of resistant microorganisms arising due to this use, a non-antibiotic resistant selectable marker system such as the present invention, fulfills this very important need.
Typical vectors useful for expression of genes in higher plants are well known in the art and include vectors derived from the tumor-inducing (Ti) plasmid of Agrobacterium tumefaciens described by Rogers et al., Meth. In Enzymol., 153:253-277 (1987). These vectors are plant integrating vectors in that on transformation, the vectors integrate a portion of vector DNA into the genome of the host plant. Exemplary A. tumefaciens vectors useful herein are plasmids pKYLX6 and pKYLX7 of Schardl et al., Gene, 61:1-11 (1987) and Berger et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 86:8402-8406 (1989). Another useful vector herein is plasmid pBI101.2 that is available from CLONTECH Laboratories, Inc. (Palo Alto, Calif.).
Expression of Proteins in Host Cells
Using the nucleic acids of the present invention, one may express a protein of the present invention in a recombinantly engineered cell such as bacteria, yeast, insect, mammalian, or preferably plant cells. The cells produce the protein in a non-natural condition (e.g., in quantity, composition, location, and/or time), because they have been genetically altered through human intervention to do so.
It is expected that those of skill in the art are knowledgeable in the numerous expression systems available for expression of a nucleic acid encoding a protein of the present invention. No attempt to describe in detail the various methods known for the expression of proteins in prokaryotes or eukaryotes will be made.
In brief summary, the expression of isolated nucleic acids encoding a protein of the present invention will typically be achieved by operably linking, for example, the DNA or cDNA to a promoter (which is either constitutive or inducible), followed by incorporation into an expression vector. The vectors can be suitable for replication and integration in either prokaryotes or eukaryotes. Typical expression vectors contain transcription and translation terminators, initiation sequences, and promoters useful for regulation of the expression of the DNA encoding a protein of the present invention. To obtain high level expression of a cloned gene, it is desirable to construct expression vectors which contain, at the minimum, a strong promoter, such as ubiquitin, to direct transcription, a ribosome binding site for translational initiation, and a transcription/translation terminator. Constitutive promoters are classified as providing for a range of constitutive expression. Thus, some are weak constitutive promoters, and others are strong constitutive promoters. Generally, by xe2x80x9cweak promoterxe2x80x9d is intended a promoter that drives expression of a coding sequence at a low level. By xe2x80x9clow levelxe2x80x9d is intended at levels of about 1/10,000 transcripts to about 1/100,000 transcripts to about 1/500,000 transcripts. Conversely, a xe2x80x9cstrong promoterxe2x80x9d drives expression of a coding sequence at a xe2x80x9chigh levelxe2x80x9d, or about 1/10 transcripts to about 1/100 transcripts to about 1/1,000 transcripts.
One of skill would recognize that modifications could be made to a protein of the present invention without diminishing its biological activity. Some modifications may be made to facilitate the cloning, expression, or incorporation of the targeting molecule into a fusion protein. Such modifications are well known to those of skill in the art and include, for example, a methionine added at the amino terminus to provide an initiation site, or additional amino acids (e.g., poly His) placed on either terminus to create conveniently located restriction sites or termination codons or purification sequences.
A. Expression in Prokaryotes
Prokaryotic cells may be used as hosts for expression. Prokaryotes most frequently are represented by various strains of E. coli; however, other microbial strains may also be used. Commonly used prokaryotic control sequences which are defined herein to include promoters for transcription initiation, optionally with an operator, along with ribosome binding site sequences, include such commonly used promoters as the beta lactamase (penicillinase) and lactose (lac) promoter systems (Chang et al., Nature 198:1056 (1977)), the tryptophan (trp) promoter system (Goeddel et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 8:4057 (1980)) and the lambda derived P L promoter and N-gene ribosome binding site (Shimatake et al., Nature 292:128 (1981)). The inclusion of selection markers in DNA vectors transfected in E. coli is also useful. Examples of such markers include genes specifying resistance to ampicillin, tetracycline, or chloramphenicol.
The vector is selected to allow introduction of the gene of interest into the appropriate host cell. Bacterial vectors are typically of plasmid or phage origin. Appropriate bacterial cells are infected with phage vector particles or transfected with naked phage vector DNA. If a plasmid vector is used, the bacterial cells are transfected with the plasmid vector DNA. Expression systems for expressing a protein of the present invention are available using Bacillus sp. and Salmonella (Palva, et al., Gene 22: 229-235 (1983); Mosbach, et al., Nature 302: 543-545 (1983)). The pGEX-4T-1 plasmid vector from Pharmacia is the preferred E. coli expression vector for the present invention.
B. Expression in Eukaryotes
A variety of eukaryotic expression systems such as yeast, insect cell lines, plant and mammalian cells, are known to those of skill in the art. As explained briefly below, the present invention can be expressed in these eukaryotic systems. In some embodiments, transformed/transfected plant cells, as discussed infra, are employed as expression systems for production of the proteins of the instant invention.
Synthesis of heterologous proteins in yeast is well known. Sherman, F., et al., Methods in Yeast Genetics, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (1982) is a well recognized work describing the various methods available to produce the protein in yeast. Two widely utilized yeasts for production of eukaryotic proteins are Saccharomyces cerevisiae and Pichia pastoris. Vectors, strains, and protocols for expression in Saccharomyces and Pichia are known in the art and available from commercial suppliers (e.g., Invitrogen). Suitable vectors usually have expression control sequences, such as promoters, including 3-phosphoglycerate kinase or alcohol oxidase, and an origin of replication, termination sequences and the like as desired.
A protein of the present invention, once expressed, can be isolated from yeast by lysing the cells and applying standard protein isolation techniques to the lysates or the pellets. The monitoring of the purification process can be accomplished by using Western blot techniques or radioimmunoassay of other standard immunoassay techniques.
The sequences encoding proteins of the present invention can also be ligated to various expression vectors for use in transfecting cell cultures of, for instance, mammalian, insect, or plant origin. Mammalian cell systems often will be in the form of monolayers of cells although mammalian cell suspensions may also be used. A number of suitable host cell lines capable of expressing intact proteins have been developed in the art, and include the HEK293, BHK21, and CHO cell lines. Expression vectors for these cells can include expression control sequences, such as an origin of replication, a promoter (e.g., the CMV promoter, a HSV tk promoter or pgk (phosphoglycerate kinase) promoter), an enhancer (Queen et al., Immunol. Rev. 89: 49 (1986)), and necessary processing information sites, such as ribosome binding sites, RNA splice sites, polyadenylation sites (e.g., an SV40 large T Ag poly A addition site), and transcriptional terminator sequences. Other animal cells useful for production of proteins of the present invention are available, for instance, from the American Type Culture Collection Catalogue of Cell Lines and Hybridomas (7th edition, 1992).
Appropriate vectors for expressing proteins of the present invention in insect cells are usually derived from the SF9 baculovirus. Suitable insect cell lines include mosquito larvae, silkworm, armyworm, moth, and Drosophila cell lines such as a Schneider cell line (See Schneider, J. Embryol. Exp. Morphol. 27: 353-365 (1987).
As with yeast, when higher animal or plant host cells are employed, polyadenlyation or transcription terminator sequences are typically incorporated into the vector. An example of a terminator sequence is the polyadenlyation sequence from the bovine growth hormone gene. Sequences for accurate splicing of the transcript may also be included. An example of a splicing sequence is the VP 1 intron from SV40 (Sprague, et al., J. Virol. 45: 773-781 (1983)). Additionally, gene sequences to control replication in the host cell may be incorporated into the vector such as those found in bovine papilloma virus type-vectors. Saveria-Campo, M., Bovine Papilloma Virus DNA a Eukaryotic Cloning Vector in DNA Cloning Vol. II a Practical Approach, D. M. Glover, Ed., IRL Press, Arlington, Va. pp. 213-238 (1985).
In addition, one of the genes for fumonisin esterase or the APAO or trAPAO placed in the appropriate plant expression vector can be used to transform plant cells. The enzyme can then be isolated from plant callus or the transformed cells can be used to regenerate transgenic plants. Such transgenic plants can be harvested, and the appropriate tissues (seed or leaves, for example) can be subjected to large scale protein extraction and purification techniques, and the fumonisin degradation enzymes or APAO can be isolated for use in fumonisin and fumonisin hydrolysis product detoxification processes.
Plant Transformation Methods
Numerous methods for introducing foreign genes into plants are known and can be used to insert an APAO or trAPAO polynucleotide into a plant host, including biological and physical plant transformation protocols. See, for example, Miki et al., (1993), xe2x80x9cProcedure for Introducing Foreign DNA into Plantsxe2x80x9d, In: Methods in Plant Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, Glick and Thompson, eds., CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, pages 67-88. The methods chosen vary with the host plant, and include chemical transfection methods such as calcium phosphate, microorganism-mediated gene transfer such as Agrobacterium (Horsch, et al., (1985), Science 227:1229-31), electroporation, micro-injection, and biolistic bombardment.
Expression cassettes and vectors and in vitro culture methods for plant cell or tissue transformation and regeneration of plants are known and available. See, for example, Gruber, et al., (1993), xe2x80x9cVectors for Plant Transformationxe2x80x9d In: Methods in Plant Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, Glick and Thompson, eds. CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, pages 89-119.
Agrobacterium-mediated Transformation
The most widely utilized method for introducing an expression vector into plants is based on the natural transformation system of Agrobacterium. A. tumefaciens and A. rhizogenes are plant pathogenic soil bacteria, which genetically transform plant cells. The Ti and Ri plasmids of A. tumefaciens and A. rhizogenes, respectively, carry genes responsible for genetic transformation of plants. See, for example, Kado, (1991), Crit. Rev. Plant Sci. 10:1. Descriptions of the Agrobacterium vector systems and methods for Agrobacterium-mediated gene transfer are provided in Gruber et al., supra; Miki, et al., supra; and Moloney et al., (1989), Plant Cell Reports 8:238.
Similarly, the gene can be inserted into the T-DNA region of a Ti or Ri plasmid derived from A. tumefaciens or A. rhizogenes, respectively. Thus, expression cassettes can be constructed as above, using these plasmids. Many control sequences are known which when coupled to a heterologous coding sequence and transformed into a host organism show fidelity in gene expression with respect to tissue/organ specificity of the original coding sequence. See, e.g., Benfey, P. N., and Chua, N. H. (1989) Science 244: 174-181. Particularly suitable control sequences for use in these plasmids are promoters for constitutive leaf-specific expression of the gene in the various target plants. Other useful control sequences include a promoter and terminator from the nopaline synthase gene (NOS). The NOS promoter and terminator are present in the plasmid pARC2, available from the American Type Culture Collection and designated ATCC 67238. If such a system is used, the virulence (vir) gene from either the Ti or Ri plasmid must also be present, either along with the T-DNA portion, or via a binary system where the vir gene is present on a separate vector. Such systems, vectors for use therein, and methods of transforming plant cells are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,082; U.S. application Ser. No. 913,914, filed Oct. 1, 1986, as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,306, issued Nov. 16, 1993 to Robeson, et al.; and Simpson, R. B., et al. (1986) Plant Mol. Biol. 6: 403-415 (also referenced in the ""306 patent); all incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Once constructed, these plasmids can be placed into A. rhizogenes or A. tumefaciens and these vectors used to transform cells of plant species, which are ordinarily susceptible to Fusarium or Alternaria infection. Several other transgenic plants are also contemplated by the present invention including but not limited to soybean, corn, sorghum, alfalfa, rice, clover, cabbage, banana, coffee, celery, tobacco, cowpea, cotton, melon and pepper. The selection of either A. tumefaciens or A. rhizogenes will depend on the plant being transformed thereby. In general A. tumefaciens is the preferred organism for transformation. Most dicotyledonous plants, some gymnosperms, and a few monocotyledonous plants (e.g. certain members of the Liliales and Arales) are susceptible to infection with A. tumefaciens. A. rhizogenes also has a wide host range, embracing most dicots and some gymnosperms, which includes members of the Leguminosae, Compositae, and Chenopodiaceae. Monocot plants can now be transformed with some success. European Patent Application Publication Number 604 662 A1 to Hiei et al. discloses a method for transforming monocots using Agrobacterium. Saito et al. discloses a method for transforming monocots with Agrobacterium using the scutellum of immature embryos (European Application 672 752 A1). Ishida et al. discusses a method for transforming maize by exposing immature embryos to A. tumefaciens (Ishida et al., Nature Biotechnology, 1996, 14:745-750).
Once transformed, these cells can be used to regenerate transgenic plants, capable of degrading fumonisin. For example, whole plants can be infected with these vectors by wounding the plant and then introducing the vector into the wound site. Any part of the plant can be wounded, including leaves, stems and roots. Alternatively, plant tissue, in the form of an explant, such as cotyledonary tissue or leaf disks, can be inoculated with these vectors, and cultured under conditions, which promote plant regeneration. Roots or shoots transformed by inoculation of plant tissue with A. rhizogenes or A. tumefaciens, containing the gene coding for the fumonisin degradation enzyme, can be used as a source of plant tissue to regenerate fumonisin-resistant transgenic plants, either via somatic embryogenesis or organogenesis. Examples of such methods for regenerating plant tissue are disclosed in Shahin, E. A. (1985) Theor. Appl. Genet. 69:235-240; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,082; Simpson, R. B., et al. (1986) Plant Mol. Biol. 6: 403-415; and U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 913,913 and 913,914, both filed Oct. 1, 1986, as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,306, issued Nov. 16, 1993 to Robeson, et al.; the entire disclosures therein incorporated herein by reference.
Direct Gene Transfer
Despite the fact that the host range for Agrobacterium-mediated transformation is broad, some major cereal crop species and gymnosperms have generally been recalcitrant to this mode of gene transfer, even though some success has recently been achieved in rice (Hiei et al., (1994), The Plant Journal 6:271-282). Several methods of plant transformation, collectively referred to as direct gene transfer, have been developed as an alternative to Agrobacterium-mediated transformation.
A generally applicable method of plant transformation is microprojectile-mediated transformation, where DNA is carried on the surface of microprojectiles measuring about 1 to 4 xcexcm. The expression vector is introduced into plant tissues with a biolistic device that accelerates the microprojectiles to speeds of 300 to 600 m/s which is sufficient to penetrate the plant cell walls and membranes. (Sanford et al., (1987), Part. Sci. Technol. 5:27; Sanford, 1988, Trends Biotech 6:299; Sanford, (1990), Physiol. Plant 79:206; Klein et al., (1992), Biotechnology 10:268).
Another method for physical delivery of DNA to plants is sonication of target cells as described in Zang et al., (1991), BioTechnology 9:996. Alternatively, liposome or spheroplast fusions have been used to introduce expression vectors into plants. See, for example, Deshayes et al., (1985), EMBO J. 4:2731; and Christou et al., (1987), PNAS USA84:3962. Direct uptake of DNA into protoplasts using CaCl2 precipitation, polyvinyl alcohol, or poly-L-ornithine has also been reported. See, for example, Hain et al., (1985), Mol. Gen. Genet. 199:161; and Draper et al., (1982), Plant Cell Physiol. 23:451.
Electroporation of protoplasts and whole cells and tissues has also been described. See, for example, Donn et al., (1990), In: Abstracts of the VIIth Int""l. Congress on Plant Cell and Tissue Culture IAPTC, A2-38, page 53; D""Halluin et al., (1992), Plant Cell4:1495-1505; and Spencer et al., (1994), Plant Mol. Biol. 24:51-61.
Thus, polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide able to inactivate fumonisin or AP1 can be isolated and cloned in an appropriate vector and inserted into an organism normally sensitive to the Fusarium or its toxins. Furthermore, the polynucleotide imparting fumonisin or AP1 degradative activity can be transferred into a suitable plasmid, and transformed into a plant. Thus, a fumonisin or AP1 degrading transgenic plant can be produced. Organisms expressing the polynucleotide can be easily identified by their ability to degrade fumonisin or AP1. The protein capable of degrading fumonisin or AP1 can be isolated and characterized using techniques well known in the art.
APAO or trAPAO in a Transgenic Plant
Fumonisin esterase reduces but does not eliminate the toxicity of fumonisins. Therefore a second enzymatic modification to further reduce or abolish toxicity is desirable. The partially purified APAO enzyme from Exophiala spinifera has little or no activity on intact FB1, a form of fumonisin. However, recombinant APAO enzyme from Exophiala spinifera, expressed in E. coli, has significant but reduced activity on intact FB1 and other B-series fumonisins. APAO or trAPAO thus could potentially be used without fumonisin esterase since the amine group is the major target for detoxification. Alternatively, the two genes, fumoninsin esterase and APAO (or trAPAO) can be used together for degrading toxins.
APAO is predicted to be an enzyme that, when by itself or co-expressed in a heterologous expression system along with fumonisin esterase (either ESP1 or BEST1), will result in the production of 2-oxo pentol (2-OP) from fumonisin B1. The substrate range of recombinant, E. coli-expressed APAO is limited to fumonisins and their hydrolysis products and does not include amino acids, sphingolipid precursors such as phytosphingosine, or polyamines such as spermidine. Thus, APAO is highly specific for fumonisin-like amines, and thus would have little deleterious effect on other cellular metabolites. In addition, if it is extracellularly localized, it will limit any contact with biologically important amines that might also be substrates. The end result will be a more effective detoxification of fumonisins than can be achieved with esterase alone.
The oxidase activity of APAO is predicted to result in generation of hydrogen peroxide in stoichiometric amounts relative to AP1 or fumonisin oxidized. This may prove to be an additional benefit of this enzyme, since hydrogen peroxide is both antimicrobial and is thought to contribute to the onset of a defense response in plants (Przemylaw, Biochem J., 322:681-692 (1997), Lamb, et al., Ann Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Bio 48:251-275 (1997), and Alverez, et al., Oxidative Stress and the Molecular Biology of Antioxidant Defenses, Cold Spring Harbor Press, 815-839 (1997)).
Since one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is to have both a fumonisin esterase polynucleotide and an APAO or trAPAO polynucleotide present in a plant, there are several ways to introduce more than one polynucleotide in a plant. One way is to transform plant tissue with polynucleotides to both fumonisin esterase and APAO or trAPAO at the same time. In some tissue culture systems it is possible to transform callus with one polynucleotide and then after establishing a stable culture line containing the first polynucleotide, transform the callus a second time with the second polynucleotide. One could also transform plant tissue with one polynucleotide, regenerate whole plants, then transform the second polynucleotide into plant tissue and regenerate whole plants. The final step would then be to cross a plant containing the first polynucleotide with a plant containing the second polynucleotide and select for progeny containing both polynucleotides.
Another method is to create a fusion protein between esterase and APAO or trAPAO, preferably with a spacer region between the two polypeptides. Both enzymes would be active although tethered to each other. In addition, an enzyme cleavage site engineered in the spacer region, would allow cleavage by an endogenous or introduced protease.
Transgenic plants containing both a fumonisin esterase enzyme and/or the APAO enzyme and thus able to degrade fumonisin or a structurally related mycotoxin would be able to reduce or eliminate the pathogenicity of any microorganism that uses fumonisin or a structurally related mycotoxin as a mode of entry to infect a plant. Fungal pathogens frequently use toxins to damage plants and weaken cell integrity in order to gain entry and expand infection in a plant. By preventing the damage induced by a toxin, a plant would be able to prevent the establishment of the pathogen and thereby become tolerant or resistant to the pathogen.
Another benefit of fumonisin degradation is the production of hydrogen peroxide. When fumonisin is broken down to 2-OP, hydrogen peroxide is produced as a by-product. Hydrogen peroxide production can trigger enhanced resistance responses in a number of ways. 1) Hydrogen peroxide has direct antimicrobial activity. 2) Hydrogen peroxide acts as a substrate for peroxidases associated with lignin polymerization and hence cell wall strengthening. 3) Via still to be determined mechanisms, hydrogen peroxide acts as a signal for activation of expression of defense related genes, including those that result in stimulation of salicylic acid accumulation. Salicylic acid is thought to act an endogenous signal molecule that triggers expression of genes coding for several classes of pathogenesis-related proteins. Moreover, salicylic acid may set up the oxidative burst and thus act in a feedback loop enhancing its own synthesis. Salicylic acid may also be involved in hypersensitive cell death by acting as an inhibitor of catalase, an enzyme that removes hydrogen peroxide. 4) Hydrogen peroxide may trigger production of additional defense compounds such as phytoalexins, antimicrobial low molecular weight compounds. For a review on the role of the oxidative burst and salicylic acid please see Lamb, C. and Dixon, R. A., Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. Plant Mol. Biol., 48: 251-275 (1997).
Detoxification of Harvested Grain, Silage, or Contaminated Food Crop
The present invention also relates to a method of detoxifying a fumonisin or a structurally related mycotoxin with the APAO enzyme from by Exophiala spinifera, ATCC 74269 during the processing of grain for animal or human food consumption, during the processing of plant material for silage, or food crops contaminated with a toxin producing microbe, such as but not limited to, tomato. Since the atmospheric ammoniation of corn has proven to be an ineffective method of detoxification (see B. Fitch Haumann, INFORM 6:248-257 (1995)), such a methodology during processing is particularly critical where transgenic detoxification is not applicable.
In one embodiment of the present invention, fumonisin degradative enzymes are presented to grain, plant material for silage, or a contaminated food crop, or during the processing procedure, at the appropriate stages of the procedure and in amounts effective for detoxification of fumonisins and structurally related mycotoxins. Detoxification by the enzymes, the microbial strains, or an engineered microorganism can occur not only during the processing, but also any time prior or during the feeding of the grain or plant material to an animal or incorporation of the grain or food crop into a human food product, or before or during ingestion of the food crop.
Another embodiment of the present invention is the engineering of a bacterium or fungus to express the detoxification enzymes and then using the bacterium or fungus rather than the enzyme itself. There are a number of microbes that could be engineered to express the polynucleotides of the present invention. One could also activate, either inducibly or constitutively, the endogenous genes for fumonisin esterase or APAO of Exophiala. By overexpressing the degradative enzymes and then treating plants, seed, or silage with the microorganism, it would be possible to degrade fumonisin in situ.
The polynucleotides of the invention can be introduced into microorganisms that multiply on plants (epiphytes) to deliver enzymes to potential target crops. Epiphytes can be gram-positive or gram-negative bacteria, for example.
The microorganisms that have been genetically altered to contain at least one degradative polynucleotide and resulting polypeptide may be used for protecting agricultural crops and products. In one aspect of the invention, whole, i.e. unlysed, cells of the transformed organism are treated with reagents that prolong the activity of the enzyme produced in the cell when the cell is applied to the environment of a target plant. A secretion leader may be used in combination with the gene of interest such that the resulting enzyme is secreted outside the host cell for presentation to the target plant.
The degradative enzymes can be fermented in a bacterial host and the resulting bacteria processed and used as a microbial spray. Any suitable microorganism can be used for this purpose. See, for example, Gaertner, et al. (1993) in Advanced Engineered Pesticides, (ed. Kim, Marcel Dekker, New York).
The enzymes or microorganisms can be introduced during processing in appropriate manners, for example as a wash or spray, or in dried or lyophilized form or powered form, depending upon the nature of the milling process and/or the stage of processing at which the enzymatic treatment is carried out. See generally, Hoseney, R. C., Principles of Cereal Science and Technology, American Assn. of Cereal Chemists, Inc., 1990 (especially Chapters 5, 6 and 7); Jones, J. M., Food Safety, Eagan Press, St. Paul, Minn., 1992 (especially Chapters 7 and 9); and Jelen, P., Introduction to Food Processing, Restan Publ. Co., Reston, Va., 1985. Processed grain or silage to be used for animal feed can be treated with an effective amount of the enzymes in the form of an inoculant or probiotic additive, for example, or in any form recognized by those skilled in the art for use in animal feed. The enzymes of the present invention are expected to be particularly useful in detoxification during processing and/or in animal feed prior to its use, since the enzymes display relatively broad ranges of pH activity. The esterase from Exophiala spinifera, ATCC 74269, showed a range of activity from about pH 3 to about pH 6, and the esterase from the bacterium of ATCC 55552 showed a range of activity from about pH 6 to about pH 9 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,820, supra). The APAO enzyme from Exophiala spinifera (ATCC 74269) has a pH range of activity from pH 6 to pH 9.
Genetic Engineering of Ruminant Microorganisms
Ruminant microorganisms can be genetically engineered to contain and express either the fumonisin esterase enzymes or APAO isolated from Exophiala spinifera, ATCC 74269, or a combination of the enzymes. The genetic engineering of microorganisms is now an art recognized technique, and ruminant microorganisms so engineered can be added to feed in any art recognized manner, for example as a probiotic or inoculant. In addition, microorganisms capable of functioning as bioreactors can be engineered so as to be capable of mass producing either the fumonisin esterases or the APAO enzyme found in Exophiala spinifera, ATCC 74269.
Use of the Fumonisin Esterase and APAO Enzymes for Detection of Reagents for Fumonisins and Related Compounds
Another embodiment of the present invention is the use of the enzymes of the present invention as detection reagents for fumonisins and related compounds. The enzymes of the present invention can be used as detection reagents because of the high specificity of the esterase and deaminase enzymes, and the fact that hydrolysis followed by amine oxidation can be monitored by detection of hydrogen peroxide or ammonia using standard reagents (analogous to a glucose detection assay using glucose oxidase). Hydrogen peroxide is often measured by linking a hydrogen peroxide-dependent peroxidase reaction to a colored or otherwise detectable peroxidase product (e.g. Demmano, et al., European Journal of Biochemistry 238(3): 785-789 (1996)). Ammonia can be measured using ion-specific electrodes: Fritsche, et al., Analytica Chimica Acta244(2): 179-182 (1991); West, et al., Analytical Chemistry 64(5): 533-540 (1992) herein incorporated by reference) or by GC or other chromatographic method.
For example, recombinant or non-recombinant, active fumonisin esterase (ESP1 or BEST) and APAO proteins are added in catalytic amounts to a sample tube containing an unknown amount of fumonisins (FB1, FB2, FB3, FB4, or partial or complete hydrolysis products of these). The tube is incubated under pH and temperature conditions sufficient to convert any fumonisin in the sample to AP1, and correspondingly the AP1 to 2-OP, ammonia, and hydrogen peroxide. Then suitable reagents are added for quantification of the hydrogen peroxide or ammonia that were generated stoichiometrically from fumonisins. By comparison with control tubes that received no esterase or APAO enzyme, the amount of fumonisin present can be calculated in direct molar proportion to the hydrogen peroxide or ammonia detected, relative to a standard curve.
This invention can be better understood by reference to the following non-limiting examples. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that other embodiments of the invention may be practiced without departing from the spirit and the scope of the invention as herein disclosed and claimed.